Detrás del arbusto
by IssueRBK
Summary: Tilín tilín. Levantó la cabeza de su posición, eso se había escuchado como una campanilla muy cerca suyo. Pero con lo que se topó fue diferente, totalmente diferente. Steve, quiera o no, se tuvo que auto convencer de que eso era real o terminaría por volverse loco. One-shot.


— ¡Steve! ¿A dónde vas?—gritó ese día una mujer rubia desde el lumbral de una sencilla casa urbana.

—Iré con Clint, Bucky y Sam, mamá—contestó un chico de apariencia joven mientras se alejaba en una bicicleta que variaba entre colores azul, rojo y blanco.

—Este niño, ni siquiera me pidió permiso—se dijo a si misma Sahara Rogers, sosteniendo en sus manos la bandeja que contenía el pastel de carne recién horneado, ingresando de nuevo a la instancia de la que había salido tras ver a su hijo partir como lo venía haciendo desde hacía ya tres semanas—¿Qué estará haciendo?

Steve Rogers podría decirse que era el hijo ejemplar con el que muchas madres soñaban, además de poseer un atractivo que fácilmente llamaba la atención de varias jovencitas, tanto de su instituto como del barrio.

Era una lástima que el apuesto chico parecía no tener interés alguno en el sexo opuesto, pues ya eran varias las muchachas que se le habían declarado y lo único que obtuvieron a cambio fue un rechazo amable y cortes.

Aunque, mejor dicho, parecía no tener interés por nadie, independientemente de su género, pues algunos hombres al ver su casi nulo interés por las mujeres, creyeron que el rubio atlético con excelente trasero estaba "de su lado" por lo que se arriesgaron a expresarle sus sentimientos.

Pero obtuvieron la misma respuesta.

No es que Steve fuese alguien asexual, simplemente tenía otras prioridades, como la que acababa de descubrir hace 3 días por ejemplo.

El sonido del caucho de las llantas friccionado con el sendero de tierra que atravesaba el bosque interrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar.

El chico bajó de su bicicleta y corrió a adentrarse en el bosque, dejando que la gravedad hiciese lo suyo y esta terminará descuidada en el suelo.

—Tonyyy—llamó con las manos rodeando su boca, para después sacar de su bolsillo, un caramelo de leche y miel—Te traje un regalo—abrió su palma como si la mostrarse a alguien y volvió a levantar la voz—Son tus favoritos.

Tilín tilín

Escuchó el leve sonido de una campanilla y contento se acercó a los arbustos de donde provenía, entre abriendo las hojas para darse espacio y visualizar la pequeña criatura que estaba buscando.

—Tony—exclamó alegre de haberlo encontrado.

—Mph— expresó el nombrado con un puchero.

Tony era una criatura diminuta, halas delgadas completaban su apariencia, poseía características de un humano con orejas un tanto puntiagudas pero el tamaño le alejaba de toda posibilidad de serlo.

—Tony ¿Por qué estas molesto?—cuestionó extrañado.

—Mph—volvió a expresar el pequeño castaño.

—¿Es porque no vine el día de ayer?—la criatura asintió dándole las espaldas—Lo lamento Tony, si venía mis amigos me hubiesen seguido y te habrían descubierto—se excusó—Pero prometo no volver a faltar ¿Me perdonas? —insistió acercándole el dulce a través de las hojas, el pequeño miró de soslayo el alimento e indeciso siguió mirando al frente hasta que se rindió y tomando el caramelo de las manos de Steve salió de su escondite desplazándose en sus alas.

El rubio lo miró embelesado recordando la primera vez que lo vio hace tres semanas atrás.

 **Flashback**

 _Se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, esperando a que la lluvia pasara, no caían más que unas cuantas gotas, pero él se encontraba con indicios de que le daría fiebre y prefería evitar cualquier riesgo._

 _Para empezar ¿Cómo es que terminó allí?_

 _Claro, el intempestivo acoso de las animadoras del equipo de softball que no le querían dejar ir a su casa, literalmente se pararon frente a su bicicleta a querer charlar con él y como todo caballero que era, esperó a que se hartasen de hablar cosa que provocó que saliese tarde del instituto y a su vez que le alcanzase el nublado clima._

– _Mi madre me matará–se dijo ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas, simplemente despechado del hecho de tener que soportar esta clase de situaciones, el odiaba, en verdad odiaba ser el centro de atención en algo, siempre había buscado pasar desapercibido, ser prácticamente invisible, y eso le había durado hasta que entró en la secundaria y entonces no supo que sucedió, los alumnos de distintos curso comenzaron a hablarle y a ofrecerle ser partícipe de actividades extra curriculares como equipos de luchas, deportes, talleres artísticos y entre otros, y aunque admitía que algunos de ellos les llamaba la atención, no tenía tiempo suficiente, pues vivía lejos y salir tarde del lugar podría ser peligroso._

 _Las únicas personas que habían pasado esa barrera de desinterés que lo caracterizaba, fueron sus amigos actuales, un grupo que conoció un día en el que entró durante receso al gimnasio para ocultándose de las personas, encontrándose con tres chicos sobre unas colchonetas comiendo lo que parecían ser dulces pero con expresiones de asco en su rostros, cuando lo vieron le ofrecieron un caramelo y a pesar de que se negó termino aceptando para toparse con un sabor a podrido en su boca._

 _Grageas de Harry Potter se llamaban esas endemoniadas cosas._

 _Y pues a Steve les agradó esos tres chicos siendo los únicos que no lo trataron como si fuese alguien importante, sino más bien como a un chico más, a partir de ese momento Clint, Bucky y Sam se convirtieron en cómplices que le ayudaban a escapar del cúmulo de personas que solían buscarlo, y de a poco en sus amigos._

 _Rió recordando que ese día Clint al querer esconderlo en un aula para que no se encontrase con Sharon, se toparon con la panorámica visión del profesor de literatura Loki y el de educación física Thor DEMACIADO juntos, por suerte llegaron a salir corriendo antes de que ambos los descubriesen con cara de estupor e incredulidad porque, vaya, esos dos profesores parecían odiarse con tan solo dirigirse la mirada–cosas que pasan–pensó_

 _Y de pronto su ánimo decayó ¿Algún día el podría llegar a tener algo así? No como lo de los profesores obviamente, sino más bien algo amoroso con alguien, pues comenzaba a creer que quizá nunca podría pues se supone que el amor más bonito–o al menos eso había oído–surge durante la adolescencia y él pues, sentía que tenía un témpano de hielo por corazón_.

 _Suspiró._

 _Aunque de verdad resultara extraño en alguien con su historial de rechazos, de verdad quería a alguien a su lado._

 _Tilín tilín_

 _Levantó la cabeza de su posición, eso se había escuchado como una campanilla muy cerca suyo._

 _Pero con lo que se topó fue diferente, totalmente diferente._

 _Una criaturita de apenas dos pulgadas volaba enfrente suyo mirándolo entre curioso y temeroso._

 _Y lo único que se ocurrió en ese momento fue salir corriendo, preguntándose si se quedó dormido en algún momento y olvidando su bicicleta._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Evidentemente después de eso la curiosidad y su madre insistiéndole en dónde estaba su transporte, le obligaron a volver a aquel lugar, volviéndose a encontrar con la muy pequeña figura sentada en su volante con una nuez en sus manos.

Quiera o no, se tuvo que auto convencer de que era real o terminaría por volverse loco.

Desde entonces comenzó a frecuentar esa parte del bosque, siempre buscando hablar con la pequeña ¿Hada tal vez? o como él le había nombrado, Tony ¿Por qué ese nombre? porque él mismo lo había elegido una tarde en la que elegía como llamarlo y a Tony fue al que mejor reaccionó, pues fue el único nombramiento con el que no le picó con una rama.

De a poco fue conociendo a la criatura y la criatura a él; le preguntaba cosas que solo podían responderse con un asentimiento o negación de su cabeza, pues aunque él parecía entenderlo, Steve no comprendía lo que significaba el sonido de la campanilla.

Y es así cómo terminó donde estaba ahora, observando dulcemente al ser comer como un ratoncito el caramelo en sus manos, deseando tenerlo siempre a su lado, porque desde el momento en el que decidió que esto era real, supo que no tendría tiempo para nada más.

–Steve

Abrió ampliamente los ojos ¿Acaso Tony había hablado?

–Steve quiero que vengas conmigo–dijo el diminuto ser plantándose frente a sus rostro con expresión sería y ojos llorosos–Tengo que volver y lo he pensado...–hizo una pausa–quiero que estés allí, a mi lado, rompí muchas reglas al venir acá y aun más al permitir que me vieras, pero no lo pude evitar, fue algo mayor a mí, como si hiciese lo correcto por primera vez–escuchaba atento a la pequeña figura que ni siquiera movía los labios–No quiero que nos separemos, no quiero olvidarte, no quiero–finalizó derramando pequeñas lagrimillas por su redondo y tierno rostro.

El encanto de un Hada, o quizá el que poseían los seres místicos como aquel, fue lo que hechizó al adolecente rubio, quien asintió aceptando, sin detenerse a pensar en su familia, en sus amigos, ni en su vida misma, solo permitiéndose llevar por la cantarina voz que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

Y fue así como en el medio del bosque, un destello de luces brillantes de diferentes colores se hizo presente como único rastro de la alguna vez existencia de Steven Rogers.

Pero no se preocupen, créanme cuando les digo que a pesar del remordimiento que siente por sus egoístas acciones, él se encuentra bien.

Esplendorosamente bien.

***********1$$##3***********

Hola :v

Bueno esto era un Drabble sobre criaturas místicas que no terminé a tiempo y era para un concurso en el que nunca participé porque me excedí (eran 500 palabras y escribí 1500, casi me paso) , pero lo publico porque pues, invertí una hora y media en escribir esto y eso fue mucho(?

Fue muy raro escribirlo porque era muy ¿dulce? ¿Tierno? como sea, el caso es que creo que soy mala escribiendo esta clase de cosas pero lo intenté y no me arrepiento (Al menos no mucho)

Bye (^-^)y


End file.
